zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Joker (2019)
Arthur Fleck, później znany jako Joker - tytułowy protagonista thrillera z 2019 roku o tej samej nazwie, który jest pierwszą częścią nowo wprowadzonej serii filmów DC Black, która jest całkowicie niezależna od DC Extended Universe. Arthur Fleck jest niestabilnym psychicznie nieudanym komikiem, który po swoim wielkim braku sukcesu i szacunku traci zdrowie psychiczne, aż staje się społecznym anarchistycznym, nihilistycznym i psychopatycznym geniuszem zbrodni zwanym „Jokerem”, dążąc do stworzenia anarchistycznego buntu przeciwko bogatym mieszkańcom Gotham City i chce sprawić, aby Gotham "uśmiechnęło się" na jego sposób. W tej roli wcielił się Joaquin Phoenix, który także wcielił się w Kommodusa oraz Williego. Biografia Wczesne życie Mężczyzna, który później będzie znany jako Joker, urodził się w Gotham City jako Arthur Fleck, wyobcowany syn Thomasa Wayne'a, Penny Fleck i innego ojca. Kiedy był wychowywany przez matkę i jej chłopaka, wykorzystywali go fizycznie i psychicznie, dopóki nie powstały w nim warunki neurologiczne, i spowodował u niego niekontrolowany śmiech w nieodpowiednich momentach, aż prawie się zakrztusił. Arthur był także synem Thomasa Wayne'a, po trwającym, ale krótkotrwałym romansie z matką Penny, gdy pracowała jako gospodyni w Wayne Manor, czyniąc go bratem Bruce'a Wayne'a. Kiedy stał się dorosły, w 1981 r. Często nauczył się, jak kontrolować swój problem ze śmiechem przy pomocy terapeuty i pracowników w Szpitalu w Arkham, aby uzyskać leki, które pomogą mu sobie poradzić z tym problemem, a później jego depresją, zaburzeniem osobowości dysocjacyjnej i psychopatią. Odkąd był młodszy, Arthur starał się zostać popularnym komikiem na całym świecie, aby mógł przynieść światu śmiech i radość, w co jego matka wzbudziła jego zaufanie, a nawet zachował swoje prawdziwe linie rodzinne jako tajemnice dla niego. Porażki Arthura Aby osiągnąć swój życiowy cel, Arthur podjął pracę klauna reklamowego dla agencji talentów, aby mógł wykorzystać przyszłą pensję, którą otrzymał, aby pomóc matce wyleczyć się z jej chorób i pomóc sobie. Mimo to, kiedy pełnił funkcję klauna, trzymając tablicę agencji przed mieszkańcami Gotham, grupa nastolatków ukradła tablicę, zmuszając go do pościgu za nim w aleję, w której uderzyli go skradzioną tabilcą i brutalnie go pobili, pozostawiając go załamanego, smutnego, zwiększając jego delikatne problemy ze zdrowiem psychicznym. Arthur wraz z matką, podobnie jak wielu mieszkańców Gotham i USA, są fanami Reality Show Murray'a Franklina, wieczornego talk show prowadzonego przez samego Franklina. Arthur wyobraził sobie ze był publicznością w programie, w którym opowiadał wszystkim o swoich marzeniach i swojej matce. Spotkanie z Sophie Pomimo niepowodzeń i prób opieki nad matką w ich wspólnym, zgniłym mieszkaniu w Gotham, Arthur czerpał radość z prześladowania bankierki i samotnej matki Sophie Dumond, młodej pięknej cynicznej kobiety. Wyobraził sobie, że jest z nią, mimo że miała już chłopaka, i razem poszli na kawę do lokalnej restauracji. Wypadek w metrze Jako klaun w swojej pracy pracował późno w nocy, a później pojechał metrem do swojego domu. W metrze obserwował, jak młoda kobieta jest nękana przez trzech biznesmenów z Wall Street. Próbując ją uratować, wybuchnął niekontrolowanym śmiechem. Zwracając uwagę biznesmenów, kobieta została uratowana, ale Arthur został przez nich brutalnie pobity i zastraszony, dopóki nie wyjął pistoletu, który został mu pożyczony przez jego kolegi z pracy, aby mógł się chronić. Użył pistoletu, aby zabić wszystkich trzech biznesmenów, a później uciekł przerażony, mimo że naprawdę uwielbiał ich zabijać. Potrójne morderstwo przyspieszyło powstanie społecznego ruchu anarchistycznego znanego jako Klauny, którzy powodują masowo niszczycielskie zamieszki przeciwko bogatej i potężnej ludności, zamieszki nawet w mowie Thomasa Wayne'a o zostaniu burmistrzem Gotham (tylko po to, by go pozbyć od biednych i do zniszczenia ich domów). Wracając do domu, Arthur wziął krótki prysznic, a jego matka oglądała program Franklina w telewizji, podczas gdy jego zdrowie psychiczne ulegało dalszej degradacji, gdy pisał dowcipy w zeszycie, a później, gdy jego matka spała, ukrywał się w ich lodówce. Po wyjściu tańczył z pistoletem do programu muzycznego w telewizji, dopóki jego matka nie miała objawu choroby, zabierając ją do szpitala. Upadek Zabójstwo matki W szpitalu Arthur bał się stracić matkę, ale w telewizji zobaczył, że wideo z jego stand-upowego występu w barze pokazano w programie Franklina. Na filmie śmiech Arthura pokazano podczas występu, wtedy to Franklin upokorzył Flecka na żywo, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. Penny obudziła się później i przypadkowo powiedziała Arthurowi o jego prawdziwym pochodzeniu, a także o jej wczesnym życiu z Wayne'em. To sprawiło, że Arthur rozpłynął się w gniewie i łzach, dopóki nie użył poduszki, by zabić matkę poprzez uduszenie. Pochodzenie Po seryjnych morderstwach, które popełnił, Arthur ucieka do swojego domu, gdzie przyszli do niego dwaj detektywi GCPD. Zaprzeczył, co zrobił, a później poszedł do Arkham, gdzie dowiedział się, że to, co powiedziała mu jego matka, było prawdą. Wtedy to poszedł do Wayne Manor, gdzie poznał później swojego brata Bruce'a i Alfreda Pennywortha, zanim spotkał Thomasa, własnego biologicznego ojca. Później Thomas wyrzekł się Arthura, co doprowadziło go do śmiechu, aż Thomas uderzył go w twarz i odszedł. Powstanie Jokera Arthur budzi się we własnym domu, gdzie rozmawia z dwoma byłymi przyjaciółmi o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Dziękują mu, jednak później brutalnie zabija jednego z nich nożyczkami i kilkakrotnie uderza jego głowę o ścianę. Pokryty krwią ku przerażeniu drugiego, Arthur później oznajmił, że nie jest już tym, kim był, uwalniając całkowicie utworzony przez siebie alias - Jokera. W swojej toalecie farbuje swoje długie włosy na jasnozielony i nakłada makijaż klauna na twarz, zanim włożył luksusowy kostium podobny do klauna i buty, które trzymał w sekrecie, zanim opuścił dom, i zatańczył na schodach, teraz w pełni jako Joker. Zamieszki Dwaj detektywi z GCPD widzą, tańczącego Jokera na schodach, dopóki nie wołają go. Ten ucieka do metra. W metrze, na jego szczęście, doszło do zamieszek ruchu klaunów, wykorzystywał to do ukrywania się i ucieka do studia Franklina gdzie został zaproszony. Kiedy przygotowywał się do występu, myślał o popełnieniu samobójstwa na żywo, ale po osiągnięciu tak wielkiej miłości od klaunów porzuca to i ma na celu przynieść światu śmiech i radość, dążąc do trwającego buntu klaunów. W programie Franklina tańczy, zanim sam o sobie rozmawia ze swoim ukochanym telewizyjnym idolem. Franklin później wyśmiewa go za to, co zrobił, doprowadzając Jokera do szaleństwa, dopóki nie użył swojej broni, by zabić Franklina przed przerażoną publicznością, podczas gdy śmieje się szaleńczo. Po opuszczeniu studia zostaje aresztowany przez GCPD, a jadąc na stację, widzi masowo niszczącą serię zamieszek klaunów w całym mieście. W jakiś sposób zostaje uratowany przez klaunów po tym, jak rozbili karetkę pogotowia na Jokera i samochód GCPD. Pomimo zranienia uśmiecha się złowrogo, teraz całkowicie akceptując to, kim się stał i staje się popularnym przywódcą klaunów, osiągając swój cel, jakim jest sprawienie, by Gotham uśmiechnęło się. Śmierć Wayne'a Podczas masowych zamieszek jeden z fanatyków Jokera (którym najprawdopodobniej jest Joe Chill) czeka pod kinem na Wayne'ów, gdzie zabija Thomasha i Marthę Wayne, ku przerażeniu Bruce'a. Powrót do domu Po osiągnięciu wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek chciał osiągnąć, mimo że nie przyniósł śmiechu i radości, Arthur wraca do więzienia w Arkham, gdzie zabija swoją terapeutkę ponieważ jego buty są osączone krwią, świętując swoje chwalebne zwycięstwo śmiechem. Wygląd Arthur Fleck to 40-letni długowłosy, chudy brązowowłosy chudy, blady i chudy mężczyzna bez mięśni i tłuszczu. Często nosił skórzaną kurtkę lub spodnie jeansowe, a nawet szarą koszulę z guzikami. Jako Joker zakładał luksusowy jak u klauna czerwony, pomarańczowy, żółty i brązowy jasny garnitur i buty, a także farbował włosy w jasnozielonym kolorze, malując twarz, rysując wokół oczu niebieskie jak łzy rzęsy. podczas gdy jego usta były pomalowane na czerwono jak wielki zły lub smutny uśmiech. Osobowość Odkąd się urodził, Arthur Fleck zawsze chciał przynosić śmiech i radość całemu światu, starając się to zrobić, stając się niesławnym komikiem. Jednak często był fizycznie i psychicznie molestowany przez matkę i jej chłopaka ze względu na to, że był wyobcowanym synem miliardera, co Arthur później odbiera jako nienawiść do bogatych i potężnych. W wyniku znęcania się Arthur głęboko pogrąża się w psychopatii, depresji, a nawet w zaburzeniach osobowości, dopóki nie rozwinął się patologiczny śmiech wywołany przemocą. Pomimo swojego zdrowia psychicznego Arthur nigdy nie pomyślałby o rezygnacji ze swojego celu bycia popularnym komikiem, a kiedy dąży do osiągnięcia tego celu, przyjmuje rolę klauna w agencji talentów. Ponownie wykorzystany przez grupę nastolatków Arthur przypomniał sobie, jak swoje dawne życie. W związku z tym kruche zdrowie psychiczne Arthura zaczęło się łamać, a on wciąż się nie poddawał i odnalazł nieco radości w swojej matce i Sophie Dumond, dopóki nie obserwował, jak znów jest poniżany przez społeczeństwo, tym razem przez swojego ukochanego telewizyjnego idola Murray'a Franklina. Korzystając z metra, aby wrócić do domu, Arthur po raz kolejny wpadł w brudne ręce bogatego społeczeństwa, gdy ratował młodą kobietę przed nękaniem przez 3 biznesmenów. Wykorzystując problem ze śmiechem, by go nękać, Arthur później użył swojej broni, aby ich zabić, i zakochał się w robieniu tego, stając się psychopatą, mimo że był przerażony. Rozwijając obsesję na punkcie kochania Sophie, prześladował ją, a nawet umawiał się z nią na randkę w restauracji, chociaż wyobrażał sobie serię ich spotkań. Gdy wracał do domu, zanurzał się głęboko w swoim szaleństwie, wchodząc do lodówki po napisaniu złych dowcipów. Czując się nieswojo z powodu tego, jak traktuje go świat, Arthur później zobaczył, jak ruch klaunów bierze cały swój gniew na bogatą populację i chciałby zobaczyć ich anarchistyczne zamieszki. Załamany, smutny i przygnębiony Arthur zawsze uwielbiał opiekować się matką, dopóki nie powiedziała mu o jego prawdziwym pochodzeniu, przy okazji uwalniając jego wewnętrznego potwora. Po spotkaniu ze swoim ojcem, Arthur zaprzeczał temu, jak jego ojciec zaprzeczał jego istnieniu, ale okazał radość ze spotkania z Bruce'm Wayne'm, jego bratem. Wykluczony jako zły chłopiec społeczeństwa, Arthur został wygnany ze swojego prawdziwego domu do swojego brudnego małego domu, w którym uwolnił Jokera w światło, zabijając swojego byłego przyjaciela, co doprowadziło do tego że został anarchistycznym klaunem. Jako Joker, Arthur uwielbiał być całkowicie uwolniony od swojego przygnębionego życia, które kiedyś miał, lubił myśleć, że jego życie jest teraz komedią, a nie tragedią, a później rozwinął się, aby zostać przywódcą klaunów po zabiciu swojego telewizyjnego idola przed przerażony tłum, ale już był w swoim szaleństwie, więc wybuchnął szalonym śmiechem. Kiedy został aresztowany, coś, co społeczeństwo przyniosłoby w stosunku do niego, aby znęcać się nad nim, przez klaunów, został w pełni zaakceptowany jako ich przywódca. Robiąc to, pozwolił, by ostateczny mroczny, psychopatyczny, morderczy i nihilistycznie szalony kryminalista Joker wyszedł na światło dzienne i udało mu się osiągnąć jeden cel; być szanowanym przez społeczeństwo w jego najniższych punktach i rozśmieszyć Gotham. Mimo to Arthur trzymał osobowość Jokera w tajemnicy i wrócił do swojego prawdziwego domu; Szpitalu Arkham, z wielkim śmiechem, świętując swoje zwycięstwo. Galeria ArthurFleck.jpg Joker2019.jpg Joker(2019).png JokerJoaquin.png JokerJoaquin2.png|Joker rozmawiający z Murrayem. JokerJoaquin3.png JokerJoaquin4.png|Joker tańczący na schodach. JokerJoaquin5.png Jokerbloodsmile.jpg|Joker, rozkoszując się okrzykami i wsparciem swoich klaunów z zakrwawionym uśmiechem. Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy z Thrillerów Kategoria:DC Kategoria:Batman Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Tytułowi Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Seryjni mordercy Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Anarchiści Kategoria:Złodzieje Kategoria:Ekstrawaganccy Kategoria:Superzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Przywódcy kultu Kategoria:Włamujący się do umysłu Kategoria:Gniewni Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Uwięzieni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Terroryści Kategoria:Psychotyczni Kategoria:Niszczyciele niewinności Kategoria:Niszczyciele więzi Kategoria:Niszczyciele Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Przywódcy Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Geniusze zbrodni Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Znęcający się psychicznie Kategoria:Aroganci Kategoria:Mający urojenia Kategoria:Niepewni Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Nihiliści Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Brutalni Kategoria:Sadyści Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Oprawcy Kategoria:Zdradzeni Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Sprzeczni Kategoria:Słabi Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Więźniowie Kategoria:Wojownicy Kategoria:Wyrafinowani Kategoria:Zło konieczne Kategoria:Gangsterzy Kategoria:Oszuści Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Zazdrośnicy Kategoria:Poszukiwacze mocnych wrażeń Kategoria:Uzależnieni Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Wandale Kategoria:Inspirujący Kategoria:Charyzmatyczni Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Odnoszący sukcesy Kategoria:Złoczyńcy eksploatacyjni Kategoria:Zwiastuny Kategoria:Podżegacze de:Joker (2019) en:Joker (2019) Kategoria:Złoczyńcy Live Action Kategoria:Mistrzowie mowy